


A Beautiful Angel

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Un monstre à Paris | A Monster in Paris (2011)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), One-Sided Attraction, fluffy feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francoeur always knew that she was beautiful. Still, looking at her now, he begins to note how much more beautiful she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Angel

She was beautiful.

Everything about her was just so incredibly beautiful. Her face, her frame, her eyes, her voice, her heart – the list was merely endless on what was so beautiful about her. He felt so honored to be by her side, to be considered a friend.

When he first saw her, he saw an angel. She was so undeniably lovely, even if she had hit him in fear that he was going to hurt her. At first he didn't understand why she had hit him, this angel, but looking over himself, he knew why. He didn't look like everyone else. He looked like a monster, which was why everyone feared him at the beginning.

Yet, she had accepted him. She said he wasn't a monster, even when everyone else called him that. She showed him compassion and understanding.

She showed him love. 

She made him feel different, made him feel special beyond belief. He felt so blessed to be by her side, to be treated as an equal and someone who mattered. His heart would race around her and he felt a bit shy at times too. He was always watching over her, protecting her as she had protected him. When she was upset, he would do his best to cheer her up; seeing her that way made him sad too. He would do anything, anything in the world, to see the angel happy and smiling.

He wasn't exactly sure what the feeling was, but he found it to be rather pleasant but also so confusing. Still, he accepted it as it was, and never asked anything about it. Maybe it was simply admiration for the beautiful angel.

"Francoeur?"

The great flea looked up, seeing Lucille stand over him with her hands rested on her hips. He chirped to her, smiling softly.

"Francoeur, why aren't you ready yet?"

He looked over himself, noting that he hadn't put on his mask, his scarf, or his hat. He simply gave her a sheepish chirp and she sighed. "Hold still. I'll do it." Then she let out a soft chuckle. "You can't do much without me, non?"

He chirped again.

She stood in front of where he sat, taking the blue fabric and gently wrapping it around his neck, her hands lightly brushing against his skin. He shuddered inwardly, taken aback by how the touch felt. It sent weird feelings throughout his nervous system, ones that normally never appeared. He would hug her and hold her hand, but this feeling never emerged from those touches. 

She then placed the hat and mask on his, smiling sweetly at him. "Sharp."

He smiled back at the beautiful angel, standing up and quite literally towering over her. Yet, she didn't even seem to notice or even care that she stood with a creature such as him. It was almost as though he were human too. 

She held out his hand to him. "Shall we go, Francoeur?"

He chirped in response, taking her hand and gently kissing it. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red, as though she were embarrassed. 

It only even made her even more beautiful, he noted.


End file.
